desastre en la ONU
by javany
Summary: -¡te eh dicho que dejes de joder, bloody idiot!- -¡aquí el idiota aquí eres tú Inglaterra!- otra pelea de los dos angoparlantes desencadena en la ONU, pero...¿habrá algo mas aparte de peleas? pésimo sumary pero lean igual


**hola**

 **lamento no haber escrito no me olvides, se me olvido y estoy con un bloqueo horrible así que lo dejare para después.**

 **este oneshort lo encontré en mi celular y se me había olvidado que lo tenia.**

 **espero lo disfruten**

 **perdónenme**

 **!a leer!**

* * *

Desastre en la ONU

-¡te eh dicho que dejes de joder, bloody idiot!-

-¡aquí el idiota aquí eres tú Inglaterra!-

-por favor América, ¡tú idea es absurda!-

-¡no lo es!-

-¡o claro que sí!-

-¡que no!-

-¡qué sí!-

Y así están otra vez, el yankee come hamburguesas y el cejón tsundere inglés, en una pelea por ver cuál de los dos imbéciles tiene la razón. Tirándose cosas, usando las sillas como escudos, gritando y peleando sin parar. Típica reunión de la ONU.

Los demás países ya estaban hasta la coronilla de las batallas que el americano y el británico armaban a cada rato. Eran peor que Francia ebrio...no, me retracto, nada es peor que Francia ebrio.

Alemania grita pero están tan ensimismados con la mini guerra que estaban haciendo que sin querer le lanzaron una silla en la cabeza. Pero por buena o mala suerte Italia se puso en medio y empujo a Alemania para atrás, haciendo que este cayera al piso y que la silla lo golpeara a él. (Que valiente)

Todavía un desesperado y furioso romano, unos tranquilos Japón y España, y un sorprendido germano trataban de reanimar al pobre italiano con un chichón en la cabeza, el pobre estaba completamente noqueado.

Ellos estaban escondidos detrás de una de las mesas que los países usaban como barricadas. Obviamente los dos angloparlantes no se dieron cuenta.

-¡¿a quién demonios se le ocurre que un refrigerador gigante acabe con el calentamiento global, hamburger face?!-

-¡a una nación que no le importa si el té se derrama a cada rato en el avión!-

Otro vidrio roto por un cuadro. Ya van tres y sólo falta uno para que Prusia gane la apuesta, la última ves Hungría gano por tres vidrios rotos por un zapato y Prusia tuvo que pagar con una cena para ella y para el austriaco, donde tuvo que ser el mesero y el chef. No quería repeticiones.

Volviendo al tema de América e Inglaterra.

-¡ya basta!-

-¡give up, América!-

-¡no, never!-

Ahora estaban pelando a golpes, el de ojos azules sobre el de ojos esmeralda. Italia había despertado hace poco pero aún estaba mareado así que no podían salir todavía.

-¿por qué siempre pelean?- Pregunto el nipones.

-sabes que...- el germano esquivo un florero mientras contestaba -no tengo la menor idea-

Otro florero, esta vez en la cabeza del francés que trataba inútilmente de esconderse debajo de una silla.

-¿qué demonios, angleterre?, ¿por qué me atacas a mí?-

-¡Shut a fuck up, wine bastard! - Inglaterra estaba rojo de furia, trataba de defenderse del americano pero este no se daba por vencido fácilmente.

Francia corrió con Canadá antes de que otro florero le golpeará en la nuca.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaban un guardia de seguridad que los parara, ¡se estaban matando a golpes! y las otras naciones no querían ser víctimas. ¿Dónde está ese puto guardia cuando se le necesita? Ah, está escondido detrás de la puerta, gracias por el dato China. Esta discusión había llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Paren de una puta vez!

-ahora veras, England ¡lo que un estadounidense es capaz!-

El americano se abalanzo sobre el inglés, sin darse cuenta de que el ventanal detrás de ellos estaba roto. Inglaterra tropezó y América cayó sobre él.

-¡idiotaaaaaaa!-

-¡callateeeeee!-fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar de ambos rubios antes de resbalar y caer.

Sin mencionar que ambas naciones se habían tirado desde un edificio de 17 pisos, todo en la sala se había quedado tranquilamente en silencio.

-gane- dijo una voz casi imperceptible. Todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña Liechtenstein que extendía la mano hacia un anonado prusiano, ¡que no digan que Liechtenstein no apuesta!

Mientras tanto en la caída...

-¡WAAAAAA!-

-¡esto es tu culpa, stupid amerian!- dijo sacudiéndolo en el aire.

-¡no es cierto!-

Y hasta cayendo pelean los tontos. En medio de los gritos se escucha el sonido de un golpe seco en frente del edificio. Estados Unidos e Inglaterra habían caído. Eso sólo significaba una cosa para las demás naciones.

-¡pido Massachusetts!-

-¡yo Tennessee, Da!-

-¡yo el dominio de Irlanda!-

-a no, ¡eso sí que no Den!-

-¡si crecen tomates es mío y de Lovi!-

-¡cállate bastardo!

-¡pareces un tomate, mon amour!

-kesese ¡California y Nueva York son mías!-

-¡no te metas bruder!-

-ve~ ¡yo pido Londres!-

-¿ahora tu Italia?-

-yo prefiero Washington si me lo permiten-

-si allí hay gatos ¡voy con Japón!-

-¡eso ni se te ocurra!-

-¿y qué harás entonces, mascarilla?-

-¡me llevare a Texas!-

-cállate Sealand-

-pero Wy...-

-¡Nueva Jersey es mía!-

Bueno, así empezó la tercera guerra mundial.

-¡Alaska es mía!- gritaba un furioso Australia al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Groenlandia.

-¡que ni se te ocurra!-

En estos momentos Canadá agradecía ser invisible.

-oye Canadá- le grito un albino huyendo de Hungría -¿te importa si me llevo a Kansas?-

Mierda, lo vieron.

-yo...-

-¡espera Kansas es mía, aru!-

-¿quién eres?-

-Kumajiro, soy Canadá ¡ahora corre!-

-no huyas, aru- (pobre Canadá)

-hermano ¿qué hacemos?-

Suiza tomó una galleta de su canasta mientras disparaba a un enfurecido Corea del sur.

-Liechtenstein, tu sólo mantente neutral y sigue bebiendo tu té- la pequeña asintió.

Saliendo del edificio donde había otra guerra de naciones, en el patio delantero hay dos naciones más tiradas inconscientes en el piso.

Estados Unidos despierta con un dolor de cabeza inimaginable. Debió ser una gran caída, piensa. (No me digas~)

Se incorpora lentamente y se sostiene la frente dolorido. Trata de ver mejor, pero sin Texas no es mucho lo que se puede hacer.

Alcanza a ver una figura borrosa tirada junto a él, trata de recordar quien es pero no puede.

Se acerca con cuidado de no tropezar, lo reconoce apenas se acerca, esas cejas se pueden ver desde el espacio.

-¡Iggy!-

El americano se abalanzo con torpeza sobre Inglaterra. Le tomo el pulso y contó hasta seis, así le habían enseñado cuando comenzó la guerra por su independencia. Nada fuera de lo normal. Fiu~.

Se alejó, y viendo que este no despertaba se puso a pensar, ¿qué haría con el bello durmiente? Besarlo no, aunque quisiera.

Lo levantó con cuidado de no dañarlo y los cargo sobre su hombro.

-¿ahora qué?- se dijo.

Miro a todos lados tratando de pensar que hacer cuando se oyó un quejido por parte del inglés que el americano no capto.

Este se encaminó con el otro en su hombro hacia el edificio, no había un Mac,Donal's cerca y no había otro lugar mejor.

-bueno, peor es nada- suspiro.

El inglés por su parte aún estaba aturdido por la caída, ¿por qué estaba todo de cabeza? ¿Se habrá golpeado muy fuerte?

Trato de ver quien rayos lo estaba cargando como costal de harina cuando se escuchó un grito desde la sala de reuniones.

-¡BELARUS!- un ruso salió corriendo que el americano alcanzo a esquivar en las escaleras.

-¡hermano, no te vayas, CASATE CONMIGO Y QUEDÉMONOS CON OREGON!- una bielorrusa cabreada paso por ahí justo cuando el americano se dio vuelta. Le paso a llevar con un brazo y eso fue suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera junto con el británico.

Dieron muchas vueltas por la escaleras mientras Belarus trataba inútilmente de...ah... (¡Belarus, por favor! hay más gente en este edificio)...mejor olvidémonos de Bielorrusia.

El punto es que se dieron de lleno contra el piso.

-¡auch!- se quejó el americano medio a dolorido por el golpe.

Cuando se dio cuenta de en qué posición se encontraban los dos angloparlantes América se puso más rojo que los tomates de España.

Se encontraba acostado sobre el inglés y este estaba muy, MUY cerca. Podía sentir la respiración de Inglaterra en su rostro y eso lo hizo estremecer.

-...ay...- oh no, mierda, está despertando -que... ¿América?-

El inglés todavía seguía atontado. Cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban solo atino a sonrojarse.

El americano lo miraba nervioso. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿qué iba a decir?

-jeje...hola Iggy-

La única respuesta que recibió fue una bofetada por parte del inglés que inmediatamente se levantó y salió corriendo.

América aún se sobaba el lugar lastimado y mientras veía al británico alejarse.

-¡hey, espera!- se fue corriendo tras el por los pasillos.

-¡no me sigas, idiota!- El otro no hizo caso -¡tú no entiendes!-

El yankee se detuvo.

-¿entender que Inglaterra?-

El mencionado se detuvo, respiró hondo y empezó a hablar sin mirarlo.

-no te metas en lo que no te incumbe-

Ahora sí que a América estaba sin habla, parecía que Rusia hubiera poseído el cuerpo de Inglaterra, pues se podía ver un aura morada alrededor de él. El ojiazul trago saliva antes de continuar hablando.

-si tienes que decirme algo- dijo lo más serio que pudo -dímelo a la cara-

El inglés apretó los puños, llego la hora. Si lo odiaba pues nada que hacer, además de seguro que le pasaba eso.

-mira, yo...pues...-inspiro hondo -me gustas- susurro, y por un momento su aura morada desapareció.

América se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra. Se alejó un paso completamente estupefacto.

-me gustas- continuo el inglés -desde hace mucho tiempo, y-y si me odias ahora yo...entiendo Améri-

Unos brazos lo abrazaron por la espalda e hizo que se cayera al piso.

América lo abrazaba con fuerza para nunca soltarlo, pues para él el inglés era lo más importante de su vida desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no encontraba el valor para decirlo. (vaya héroe~ *nótese el sarcasmo*)

-tú también me gustas Inglaterra-

Así comenzó su relación de algo más que amigos.

Eso sí mientras tanto en el edificio tuvieron que traer una ambulancia porque todas las naciones no salieron muy bien de la guerra por territorio.

Fin

* * *

 **espero les haya gustado, bye**


End file.
